Mrs Viktor Krum-Rewritten
by crazy1person2you3been4warned
Summary: Okay Harry is no longer apart of the male gender. . . He is now a girl and his name is Calla-Lily Dorea Potter. If you look up at the title you could probably guess who he's going to end up with. She finds out in the day she finds out she's a witch some shocking news. So read this modified story. If you can
1. Prologue: The Start Of It All

**So Fanfictionaires, here is the first rewritten chapter (prologue) of Mrs Viktor Krum. Those of you that had read the oringanal version of Mrs Viktor Krum please review and tell me how you are liking the new version. Secondly, for you new comers I am looking for fanart of Mrs Viktor Krum. I have made a tumblr blog for it and the link is on my profile along with an email to send me your fanart. I will be grateful and in awe of your work as I am completely just making average at artwork unless its a game where you just pick the face shape, clothes etc) so please please PLEASE send me some fanart. I will love it and cherish it forever. **

**J.K. Rowling: You fogetting something? **

**CP: ...**

**J.K. Rowling: ****_CP_**

**CP: I do not own Harry Potter. For if I did I would have a much better computer.**

Prologue

James was holding his daughter, Calla-Lily Potter, in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she played with the back of his hair. James was slowly rocking back and forth, trying to keep her in the calm state she seemed to be in. Lily was napping on the couch, exhausted from trying to keep up with his little Bambi. James stared down at his Bambi with love and awe in his eyes. Calla-Lily was a surprise and though James wished that she was born after the war, he knew there was a chance that they wouldn't make it through the war. Calla-Lily helped give them a break from the horror that was war. They thought, for at least a little bit, that the war didn't affect them: influenced by Calla-Lily's innocence. Though they were only a young age of twenty one; James wouldn't give up his Bambi for anything. A knock on the door jarred James and Lily. James handed Calla to Lily who ran upstairs to the nursery where they had covered in all sorts of runes. James fingered his wand and approached the door.

"Whose there?" James called to the door, pointing his wand at the door, prepared to go into a duel to give Lily time to activate the runes.

"Aleksander Krum, and his son Viktor Krum." A cautious voice came through the door, a noticeable accent in his voice. James tensed at his voice.

"What did I do when you pushed me to the ground when I was five years old in the summer of 1965?" James questioned him.

"Your accidental magic made my hair turn neon pink and orange along with making me only able to speak in Pig Latin." Aleksander told him. James flicked his wand at the door and the door opened to reveal a tall and bulky man holding a five year old in one arm and a wand in the other hand. James welcomed him in and closed the door. Aleksander put Viktor down and pulled James into a manly hug.

"It's great to see you, James." Aleksander told him. James grinned at him.

"I was expecting you earlier, Alek." Then he flicked his wand and a stag appeared in front of them. "Tell Lily it's safe to come out, it's just Alek." The stag nodded and trotted up the stairs. James waited a few seconds then heard Lily walking quickly downstairs. Calla in her arms, Lily kissed James. Her way of showing her relief that he was alright. Alek grinned at them and nodded to Calla.

"Is this the new Potter? First girl in centuries?" Alek asked, obviously quoting from James when he told him about Calla-Lily. Lily nodded with a beaming smile on her face.

"Yes, this is our little flower." Lily told him.

"Bambi." James interrupted with a smug grin. Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Our little Bambi."

"Seriously James, her name is Calla-Lily. After a _flower_. She's a little flower. Besides I don't like what happens to Bambi's mother." Lily told him. James shook his head stubbornly.

"She's our little Bambi. I'm a stag. Your patronus is a doe. It makes sense." Lily sighed fondly at him. Lily than noticed that Viktor was staring at Calla, curious. Lily kneeled down carefully before she held Calla out so that Viktor could see her more clearly. Viktor stared down at Calla with a mixture of awe and curiosity. Viktor held out a finger and gently traced Calla's cheek. Calla shifted her head slightly so she could look at him. Viktor was amazed at how her eyes seemed to be a pair of bright emeralds. Calla cooed at Viktor and waved her arm at him. Lily smiled at them.

"This is Calla-Lily. Do you want to hold her?" Lily asked him. At Viktor's eager nod she led him to the couch. After Viktor was sitting on the couch Lily showed him how to hold Calla properly. Lily than backed off and the adults watched at the adorable scene Viktor and Calla made. Calla had curled up in Viktor's arms and was holding Viktor's finger tightly as she babbled up at him. Lily was unaware of the plotting behind her as she was cooing over how adorable the kids were.

"Wouldn't it be funny?" Alek asked James with a grin. Catching Lily's attention.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily demanded, hands on her hips. James had a mischievous grin on his face. Reminding Lily greatly of their Hogwarts years and the how they were so happy and oblivious.

"Isn't it obvious, Lilypad?" James asked her only to get Lily's wand in his face.

"Don't call me Lilypad, Potter." She angrily spat. James had a smug smile on his face at that.

"That hasn't been an insult since you married me." Lily huffed at that.

"Just tell me what you guys are talking about. _Now._" Lily demanded. Alek raised his hand in surrender.

"We just thought that it would be ironic and funny if Viktor and Lily are potential soul bonds." Alek told her. Lily raised an eyebrow. Then her mind filled with images of the future. Viktor nervously asking Calla for a date, James being intimidating or trying. Then finally Calla's wedding and Calla giving her adorable grandkids to spoil. Lily nodded with a wide, excited smile.

"Alek, do you know the spell?" Lily asked him. Alek pondered for a second before nodding with a grin.

"Yep, though it will be based magic. So the brighter the light show the stronger their bond. So warning, put on some sunglasses or something as precaution. I'll put a scale parchment out so that it can tell us the exact number." Alek told them with a warning.

"What about Viktor and Calla?" Asked Lily, concerned. Alek shrugged and waved his wand. A comfortable quilt appeared on the floor.

"Viktor, it is nap time for you and Calla." Alek said easily. Viktor looked up from telling his story of flying on a broomstick (well, a kids one) to Calla.

"_Awww, do I have to_?" Viktor whined. Alek nodded seriously.

"Yes Viktor. Calla is young and seeing the world for long periods of time… _makes Calla sleepy_. You don't want Calla to have to take a nap by herself do you?_What if a monster comes and tries to take her away_." Alek told Viktor with wide eyes. He switched between English and Bulgarian so that Viktor could understand him easier. Viktor looked upset and angry.

"_No one's taking Callie from me_!" Viktor said stubbornly. Alek the gestured to the quilt.

"So you don't mind taking a nap with Calla?"

"NO!" Viktor said loudly, startling Calla. Calla whimpered and Viktor quickly put his forehead on hers.

"Don't cry Callie_. I'm sorry for startling you_. Don't cry Callie. _You're safe_ Callie. Don't cry Callie." Viktor told Calla, speaking Bulgarian when he wasn't sure what certain words meant. Calla calmed down quickly and snuggled back into Viktor's embrace.

Lily gently took Calla from Viktor's arms and laid her on the comforter. Viktor laid down beside her and used his arm as a pillow. Alek quickly cast a sleeping charm on both of them. Soon soft snores filled the air. Lily snapped a picture of them and smiled softly at the duo. The adults conjured sunglasses and put them on quickly put them on. Alek waved his wand in a half heart than a question mark without the dot.

"_Verus Amor._" (1) Alek said softly. A very bright and gold light lit up the room. But it wasn't harsh, it felt soothing. Like being welcomed home after a harsh day.

Once the light disappeared Alek picked up the and raised his eyes impressed. He handed it to James who after staring at it handed it to Lily.

"What do you think James? Marriage Contract?" Alek asked.

"Yeah." James said breathless. Lily frowned, she felt like she just missed an important conversation.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Lily asked, a warning tone in her voice. "Because all I heard was Alek saying marriage contract and James agreeing. Hopefully you have reasons to binding our children to a contract that will make them unable to marry someone of their choice." James ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Lily, you know we don't expect to make it through the war with ol' Snakeface hunting us down. And you know that people will try to manipulate Calla so they can get their hands on the Potter fortune. This will also give Alek a proper claim to Calla as she would be betrothed to Viktor. This will give her political protection. Lily." James paused for a second before staring at her. "We both don't trust Dumbledore ever since we graduated and Dumbledore tried to come to our bonding. This will give Calla protection. And if Calla and Viktor don't want to marry each other we can always cancel the contract. Alek won't be affected by the war as he lives in Bulgaria. So at least one Lord will stay alive." Lily hugged James, silently crying tears as she realized that yes, they might not get the chance to raise their little girl. Their sweet Calla-Lily. James ran his hand through Lily's hair. Both needed a moment to calm down at the realization that they might not make it. Lily wiped her eyes and looked at Alek and James.

"Write it. But I want Calla in full control of her fortune. I don't want the risk of someone trying to control Viktor to get Calla. I want them to keep all of their rights." Lily demanded, the males agreeing.

Later that evening, Alek and James managed to write a contract that both of them agreed to and the only loophole in the whole contract was if Magick herself deemed the union unworthy or Alek or James wanted to cancel it. Once Alek and Viktor left Lily and James became very clingy to Calla. Taking pictures all the time and putting them in an album. Writing letters to Calla. They would send a box of personal items to Gringotts every month so that Calla would have a chance of seeing them, if they survived. When Calla said 'Mama' and 'Dada' Lily broke into tears. The war was heightening, and they were in constant fear of being discovered. Till finally, they were.

_October 31__st__ 1981, Halloween_

James and Lily were playing with Calla when James's keen ears heard the lock clicking out of place.

"Lily, he's here! Go take Calla and leave! I'll hold him off!" James ordered, handing Calla to her. Lily kissed him quickly.

"I love you." Tears had filled her eyes. Knowing this would be the last time she saw her husband. James's hazel eyes had a teary sheen to them.

"I love you too. Now GO!" James positioned himself in the way of the stairs so that Voldemort would have to get through him to get to his girls. He cursed the fact that today was the day that he left his wand in his bedroom. A cruel laughter filled the air. James tensed. 'I love you Bambi.' James thought before a voice was heard.

"AVEDA KADAVRA!" The sickly green spell shot out of Voldemort's wand with such speed that James couldn't dodge. His eyes went dull and glassy as his body crumpled to the floor. Voldemort laughed and walked forward. Ignoring how he had stepped on James to get to the stairs. Voldemort walked up the stairs and headed towards the nursery. He unlocked the nursery door and turned the knob to find that Lily had barricaded the door.

Lily placed Calla in her crib and quickly bit her thumb. She than drew a rune on Calla's forhead and whispered to Calla.

"Be safe Calla. Be strong. We will always love you." Before the door burst open with an angry Voldemort. Lily blocked the way with her body.

"Ssstep assside girl." Voldemort hissed angrily. Lily shook her head. Flaming auburn hair flying.

"Not Calla. Please not Calla. Kill me instead, not Calla!" Lily pleaded.

"Ssstep Assside!" Voldemort demanded.

"Please not Calla! Not my baby girl!" Lily begged. "Have mercy!"

"AVEDA KADAVRA!" Voldemort hissed a green light filled the room as Lily crumpled and stared blankly in front of her. Calla cried out, not liking that her Mommy had fallen. Why wasn't Mommy getting up? Calla glared at the meanie.

"BAD BAD GO 'WAY!" Calla screeched angrily at him.

"Aveda Kedavra." Voldemort stated calmly, pointing his wand at Calla. This is the brat that was supposed to destroy him? She couldn't even speak proper English. Voldemort smirked cockily while laughing and was prepared to do the ritual for another horcrux when the sickly green of the killing cursed rebounded and hit him. Pain exploded in his chest and Voldemort shrieked in anger as he disappeared. Leaving behind only his wand, a cloak and an explosion. Calla fainted, not knowing she did the impossible. That she was now famous, or that she would grow up in a miserable house. Not knowing that her disappearance would cause the Krum's pure heartache. She didn't know cause all she knew was the bad man was gone and that her Mommy was sleeping. That her Dad was just hiding and that she would find him when she woke up. That was all she knew.

**What do you guys think? Tell me! Review or send me a PM. I cherish all of them. **

**~CP**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm a What? (unbeta'd)

**Hello Fanfictionaires, for those of you who know me you're probably having a heart attack because I managed to update in a week! So I think that's an improvement! Though I can't promise you I'll update every week sadly. I'll try but I can't promise success. Anyway tell me what you think in reviews or PM's I treasure them all. **

_**Fan art:**_

**Like I said, you can send me whatever you want as long as it is Mrs Viktor Krum related. Details on how to send it to me are on my profile along with the tumblr link.**

**Two, I am going to give challenges each chapter and I'll name the top three fan arts I like the best. Doesn't mean I don't like all of them. But these three people will get acknowledged on the next update. Just write 'chapter challenge' somewhere in the email. I will be asking for fan art specific to the previous chapter. Please send me fan art. This will be embarrassing if I have to say 'Chapter Challenge Winners: No one cause no one sent me anything.' Anyway.**

**_CHAPTER FAN ART CHALLENGE!_: I would like a baby Calla with one or multiple of the following: James, Lily, Viktor or Alek. You can include Voldemort if you want, don't know why you would but sure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling... sadly. T_T**

Chapter One

Calla opened her eyes to reveal the darkness of her 'room'. She had that dream with the green flash and bone-chilling laughter, again. Calla was about to get up when Aunt Petunia started pounding on the door.

"UP! GET UP! And go cook breakfast. I want everything to be perfect for my little Duddykins birthday." Aunt Petunia's harpy voice grated on Calla's ears. Calla sighed silently. Dudley's birthday, how could she forget? Calla's eyes caught the little sign she made when she was five. 'Calla-Lily Potter' was written in crayon over and over again. To make sure that she knew her name. That she _had_ a name and it wasn't Freak, Abomination, Worthless or No-Good-Whore. That she was worth something. Even if it was only a little bit. Her parents had cared enough to name her something. Why would they name her if they thought she was worthless? "Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"Almost Aunt Petunia!" Calla told her. Before she put on her cousins hand-me-downs. She grabbed an elastic band and bunched up the shirt in the back so that it would fit better before putting her hair in a bun. She then picked up the shard of mirror she had and looked at her reflection. Bruises framed her eyes and her lip was split again. Her auburn red hair had little strands free, framing her face. Calla gave herself a bitter smile before putting on her glasses. Well fake glasses. Aunt Petunia hates her bright, emerald green eyes and wanted them as dulled as possible. Calla than left the safety of her cupboard and walked outside. Calla hunched herself over, trying to make herself smaller and less eye catching. She even tried to tone down her thoughts. Feeling like if her spirit was bright she would catch her Uncle's eye, than his fists. Calla quickly set up the kitchen and prepared the full English Breakfast the Dursley's were expecting along with Petunia's new diet breakfast. Calla was turning over the bacon when her Uncle barked from his spot at the table, behind his newspaper.

"Coffee, Girl!" Calla flinched but hurried over to pour him his coffee before scurrying back into the kitchen. A few moments later Calla was arranging breakfast around the table. Aunt Petunia handed Calla her portion. It was a fraction of what Petunia was eating for her diet. Calla felt her heart sinking.

"You're much too chubby. No man is going to want to marry you." Aunt Petunia told her snidely. Calla felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes but she forced them away. She would not cry. She ignored the slight shaking of her hands. She ignored the scissors that snipped away her self-esteem. She ignored Uncle Vernon and Dudley's agreeing sneers and retorts.

Calla quickly finished her breakfast. She ignored how the tiny portion had made her stomach turn painfully, demanding more food. Calla rushed to the kitchen to finish the dishes. She heard Dudley struggling to count his presents. She ignored how he almost threw a tantrum about how he had one less from last year. She ignored how Aunt Petunia offered him two more and Uncle Vernon praised Dudley. She was jerked from her thoughtless cleaning by the phone ringing. Calla heard Aunt Petunia greeting whoever was one the phone. She heard the fake concern, the fake sympathy, the fake understanding. She heard the lies Aunt Petunia was sprouting. As Calla put the last dish on the drying rack she was called for.

"Freak!" Calla walked into the living room with her eyes looking downward. "Girl, you will be coming to the zoo with us. Come with me so I can put on the concealer." Aunt Petunia ordered. Calla followed Aunt Petunia upstairs and was forced through painful strokes of concealer being added onto her face.

"Now go change into your outside clothes." Aunt Petunia ordered. Calla nodded obediently and walked back downstairs to her cupboard. She put on Aunt Petunia's old dress. She ignored how tight it felt. She knew that Aunt Petunia had stitched it so that it would feel tight on her. So she would feel bad about her body. She was ten years old and already hated her body. She hated the scars, the fact her skeleton showed through her skin easily. She hated that she was weak and fragile. That she had to swallow her pride and dignity. Who was she kidding? She hasn't had pride since her parents got drunk off their ass and got in that stupid car crash. Calla wiped a tear away from her eye. She couldn't cry now. There would be time later when she was locked in for the night. She could last that long.

xXXXx

Calla whimpered in pain as her body was thrown into the cupboard. Calla hit the wall before landing on her bed with a painful thump. Calla gritted her teeth and shifted herself so that she was in a position that wouldn't affect her healing. Calla looked at her ceiling and wished with all her heart that she would be taken away from this place. _I don't want to die without knowing love._ Calla whispered desperately. She wished desperately that some being would listen to her plea. That she would be saved from this hell on earth. She stared at the picture of a crudely drawn cross stuck on her shelf. For the first time since she was six she prayed. Prayed to a god she didn't know but had heard so much about. That she had felt a fatherly love from oh so long ago. All she managed to ask was a pitiful _'Please'_ before she fell unconscious. But her heart continued the prayer. Saying all the words she wanted to say. Calla was unaware of the green glow of her body. Healing all the eternal injuries and making sure that her bones would set right. Unknown to her was that two beings. One eternal and the other earthly had heard her prayers. And that they would be answered soon. In the form of a boy she hasn't seen since she was only an infant.

xXXXx

When Calla was finally let out it was summer holidays. Calla ignored how her stomach roared for food. She just went back into her routine. Wake up, cook the meals, chores, dodge Dudley's gang of 'friends' and then do some more chores than get kicked out of the house for an hour than come back and avoid Vernon's fists and go hide in her cupboard and then repeat. Calla would occasionally find a crayon and she would draw more pictures on her paper. Find a lone chalk and draw on the pavement at the local park. Ignorant of the looks of awe that her moral would later receive before it was washed away by the rain.

Calla entered the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia dyeing some clothes in a basin. Aunt Petunia noticed her and told her with a sneer.

"I am dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes. It will look exactly like your school's uniform when it's done." Calla doubted that but she didn't say anything. Learning long ago that sass wasn't tolerated. Calla was going to Little Misses Reform School in the fall. Calla thought that it sounded like it was more of a school for prostitutes than criminals from the name. Aunt Petunia continued her speech. "Also I want you out of the house for the day. Dudley's having some friends over today and I don't want you getting in the way girl." Aunt Petunia ordered her.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Calla said without emotion. Aunt Petunia sniffed in disapproval.

"Go get ready and leave the house by nine or else." Calla glanced at the clock and saw she had ten minutes before nine. Calla ran into her cupboard and quickly changed into some jeans and a shirt. Calla lifted a loose board under her cot and grabbed her violin case. She then replaced the board and quickly ran out of the house and to Surry Cemetery. After ten minutes of pure sprinting, Calla approached the gates of the cemetery. Calla slowed down and opened the gates and entered the cemetery. She closed the gate behind her. Calla walked the familiar path and stopped in front of an elegant gravestone. Calla traced the words with her finger.

_Adam Noteworthy  
April 2nd 1915 – June 28__th__ 1990  
Beloved Husband, Teacher and Friend  
'Let the music play' _

Mr Noteworthy was a teacher, a music teacher at Calla's primary school. She had met him when she was only six years old. She was hiding from Dudley and hid in a classroom. When she turned around she saw instruments of all sorts. But the only one out of its case or cover was the piano. Mr Noteworthy had found her in his classroom trying to play the piano. Instead of yelling at her and kicking her out, Mr Noteworthy just sat beside her and explained to her how to play the piano.

Every recess Calla would go to room 206 and she would learn more, about the piano and other instruments along with music theory. Mr Noteworthy had noticed the abuse but when he told Calla he was going to call the cops she had begged him not to. When he asked her why, Calla told him how everyone who had tried to get her away from the Dursleys would just suddenly disappear. So Mr Noteworthy had reluctantly dropped the matter. But he had somehow gained Uncle Vernon's permission to stay after school to help 'clean up' his classroom. There he would spend an hour teaching her an instrument. But when he showed her how to play the violin she was hooked. It was like freedom.

Mr Noteworthy was an eccentric man that was very lively in his old age. He was balding with silver hair and he wore glasses. He was slightly hunched over and could have a haunting look in his aged blue eyes at times. But he was always kind and always had a smile. His hands though worn and aged were filled with calluses. And even though he was in his seventies he would still pick her up and twirl her around in excitement if she got a piece right. He would give her advice and whenever she was sad he would crouch down and look her in the eyes with an understanding smile and would say.

"Let the music play Calla, for it will always be there. And it will always understand. Just let the music play."

Mr Noteworthy had died last year from a heart attack. Calla had gotten a card from his lawyer, Mister Edward Tonks at the funeral, he told her to call him when she left the Dursley's because Mr Noteworthy had left her something in his will but that she could only access when either she was out of the Dursley's house or she had turned seventeen. Why seventeen and not eighteen she didn't know.

Calla crouched down and took out her violin. She got into her ready position and played the first few notes of Kiss the Rain by Yiruma, closing her eyes. If she just imagined it slightly, she was back in their classroom. With Calla on the violin playing melody and Mr Noteworthy on the piano, playing the support. She felt her body bend and sway to the music she was playing. She could see Mr Noteworthy play with a smile on his aged face.

Her mind was playing all the moments she had spent with him. How he always told her that she would live past the Dursley's house. That she would become as important to people as she was to him. That she would be a household name and an inspiration to children. Rather through her music or by some other means. Calla smiled and got louder, not seeing the crowd she had attracted by her playing. She didn't see some people wipe away tears as they felt the grief but happiness in the song. When the song ended Calla immediately went into River flows in You by Yiruma.

When she neared the end Calla had tears in her eyes. Calla crouched and touched the gravestone.

"I'll make you proud Mr Noteworthy. I promise. I'll get away from the Dursley's and live my life as I see fit. No one will stop me." Calla promised. A wind came and ruffled her hair. Calla stood up and continued playing. Going through any and every song she could remember. Finally getting the chance to play till her heart healed from the grief it felt last year. The ache in her heart eased just a little, but enough that Calla knew she would be okay. Calla played till the sun was close to setting, till her fingers ached with how much she had played. Calla put away her violin and wiggled her fingers to stretch them out. Then she walked back to the Dursleys. Quickly sneaking in and hiding away her violin before sneaking back out and knocking on the front door. Aunt Petunia opened the door with a scowl.

"You're lucky girl. I was about to lock the door." Aunt Petunia hissed at her before dragging her inside. Calla was then handed a piece of bread and a chunk of cheese before she was pushed into her cupboard. Calla curled up on her cot and forced herself to fall asleep, knowing she would be made to do twice as many chores as before to make up the ones she had missed.

xXXXx

Calla stared at the image in front of her. There were letters that were addressed to her flying around the room. Calla had simply stared in shock at the tornado of letters that went through the house. Calla quickly crouched down and grabbed a couple and tried to run out the room but Uncle Vernon grabbed her shirt, choking her as he pulled her back. Uncle Vernon yanked the letters out of her hands before he dragged out of the living room. With Aunt Petunia and Dudley closely following behind him. Uncle Vernon tossed Calla into a wall.

"We are leaving!" Uncle Vernon bellowed angrily. His multiple chins wobbling as his face turned a disturbing shade of reddish purple. "Pack only the necessaries! NOW!" He looked so angry and dangerous that no one tried to argue. Calla, not knowing how long she would be gone grabbed her violin and wrapped it with Dudley's cast offs so that the Dursley's wouldn't discover it. She had a feeling her life was about to change forever and it would be because of the letter that said:

_Miss C. Potter  
The Cupboard Under the Stairs  
4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging,  
Surrey_

xXXXx

Calla was shocked at the utter…. Madness! That Uncle Vernon was showing. He kept driving around, taking random turns and sometimes even completely turning around! All while he muttered.

"Shake 'em off. Shake 'em off." Was he that worried over a bloody letter? So far they been through a forest, slept in a motel and now they were approaching a little pier while a storm raged on and Uncle Vernon had bought a suspicious long package. Calla was clutching her ripped and torn duffle bag, hoping for at least a little more warmth as they walked onto a boat that looked like it had definitely seen better days. While there was a BLOODY STORM GOING ON! Apparently Uncle Vernon rented it from a suspicious toothless man that looked at Calla in a way that gave her the creeps and she subtly hid behind Dudley, very successfully considering how large he was.

Calla clutched tightly to her bag, scared to death that she would lose grip and lose her precious violin forever to the water while pleading that the water didn't get into the case and ruin her violin.

When they arrived at the shack, which was a miserable house that seemed to be about ready to fall over at any second. The place just radiated gloom and doom.

They walked in and the shack only had two floors but the second floor was only a small bedroom. Downstairs had a fireplace, a couch and a wobbly table. Calla watched as Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley eat the rations and a bruised banana was thrown in her direction to eat. Uncle Vernon had tried to light a fire with the left over chip bags. But they only shriveled up and made useless smoke.

"Could do with some of those letters now, huh?" Uncle Vernon said gleefully. Like he truly believed that the letters couldn't find them here. Calla couldn't help but agree with him silently. Why would anyone want to travel in this weather? It was mental.

Later that night Dudley was given the couch with three comforters but Calla was given the most moth eaten and thinnest blanket to curl under. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slept upstairs on the bed under a comforter. Calla had searched for the most comfortable piece of floor and ended up curled up in the corner, hoping the walls would eventually heat up and provide more warmth. Calla curled around her bag and stared at the ceiling as thoughts ran through her mind. A beep from Dudley's watch caused her to glance over to see that it was five minutes to midnight. Five minutes to her eleventh birthday. Her birthday's weren't anything to boast about but still, you only turn eleven once.

Calla turned onto her stomach and quietly drew a cake with candles in the dirt/dust. The cake had 'Happy Birthday Calla' written inside it and Calla watched Dudley's watch as the time went by. When the watched beeped again, signally midnight, Calla muttered bitterly to herself.

"Make a wish Calla." Before she blew onto the floor, causing the cake disappear.

BOOM!

Calla jerked up in surprise.

BOOM!

Dudley sat up before he asked.

"Where's the canon?" He sounded stupid and half asleep. Calla ignored him and curled up further into the corner. She hoped that she wouldn't be noticed by the intruder.

BOOM!

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stumbled down the stairs with Uncle Vernon holding a rifle in his arms and Aunt Petunia hiding behind him. 'So that's what was in the package.' Calla thought.

"I-I'm warning you! I'm armed!" Uncle Vernon shouted at the door. There was a pause before.

SMASH!

The door hit the ground with a frightening crash. A giant of a man, who was easily twice as tall as an average male and at least twice as wide as one. He had a black, shaggy mane that he called hair and a wild and tangled thing of a beard. His eyes glinted like two black beetles in the sun as he entered the little shack.

"Couldn't spare a cup of tea could yeh? Hasn't been an easy journey mind yeh." The giant told them before walking towards the couch Dudley was on. "Budge up ya great lump." The giant ordered in a gruff voice. Dudley let out a squeak and waddled as fast as he could to Aunt Petunia and hid behind her. He only succeeded because Aunt Petunia was hiding behind Uncle Vernon. The giant sat down on the couch and the couch sagged under his weight. Calla was impressed the old couch had held up while under Dudley's weight. Now she was convinced that the couch was invincible. The giant turned to her, causing her to freeze, eyes wide in fright. The giant smiled at her warmly, his eyes crinkled in joy and love. Calla's eyebrows scrunched in confusion while Calla bit her lip as she tried to think of a time when she met this giant of a man.

"An' here's little Calla!" The giant crowed. "I haven't seen yeh since you were a baby!" The man than handed her a box. Calla stood up and took it from him gently. "Happy Birthday Calla, I 'ight have sat on it at some point but it will taste the same." Calla opened the box to find a slightly squashed chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Calla!' in emerald green icing. A pun on her eye colour she assumed. Calla looked up at the stranger and tilted her head to the side in confusion as she pondered why he would give her a cake.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Calla asked politely. Calla tensed subtly. A strike from this man would give her a large of amount of injuries that she didn't have the skills to take care of correctly. To her surprise the giant didn't get angry at asking him a question. Instead he chuckled, he looked amused.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. But you can call me Hagrid." The gi - er – Hagrid told her. Calla frowned at that. Hogwarts? What was that? He said he takes care of the grounds so that means that Hogwarts is a place… why would anyone call a place after a pig's warts?

"S-sir! You are breaking and Entering! I demand you leave at once!" Uncle Vernon demanded all puffed up like he had brought up all of his courage just to challenge Hagrid. He pointed his rifle at Hagrid like it would help.

"Ah shut up Dursley, ya great prune." Hagrid than took the rifle out of Uncle Vernon's hands with a quick tug before he bent it into a pretzel as easily as if it was Dudley's flexible ruler. Uncle Vernon let out a sound that sounded like what a mouse would make if it was stepped on.

Hagrid's eyes fell onto Uncle Vernon's pitiful attempt at creating a fire and snorted. Hagrid walked over and crouched down, blocking the fireplace from view. But a second later the familiar sounds of a fire was heard and felt by the inhabitants of the shack as the shack heated to bearable temperatures. Hagrid stood up and turned to Calla with a cheeky smile.

"How 'bout that tea then, eh? Of course I wouldn't mind something stronger… never mind." Hagrid cut himself off as he started pulling things from his pockets; a _copper kettle, _a poker, some squishy package of sausages, and a _tea pot _before he started on the tea_. _How large was this man's pockets? Why did he need such large pockets? What was going on?

Soon the shack was filled with the smell and sizzling of the sausages. Everyone stayed silent as Hagrid worked. When Hagrid slid the first six fat, juicy sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Not used to ignoring his glutinous urges.

"Don't you dare eat anything from him Dudley." Uncle Vernon ordered sharply. The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yer great pudding of a son doesn't need any more fattening up Dursley. Don't worry." Hagrid passed some of the sausages to Calla along with a tea filled mug. Calla was so hungry, she had never tasted anything so wonderful. For the first time in months Calla was fully full and satisfied (Calla refused to acknowledge the fact she was only able to eat one and a quarter before she was close to throwing up). Calla looked at the kind giant.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." Calla told him. The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth.

"As I said, call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh. I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all 'bout Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er – no." Calla admitted sheepishly.

Hagrid looked like he was slapped in the face with a fish.

"Sorry." Calla quickly added, as she noticed the growing anger in Hagrid's eyes.

"_Sorry?" _Hagrid barked furiously, startling Calla who almost leaped from her skin. Hagrid turned to stare furiously at the Dursley's who tried to shrink into the shadows. "It's them who ought to be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters! But I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

"All what?" Calla asked.

"ALL WHAT!" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

Hagrid had leapt up onto his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the entire shack. Calla shrunk into herself as Hagrid got angrier and angrier. The Dursley's were cowering against the wall.

"Do yer mean ter tell me." He growled at the Dursleys. "That this girl – this girl! – knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?"

Calla thought this was unfair. After all she wasn't an idiot. She went to school after all. But her grades weren't accurate observations on her skills and intelligence because she wasn't allowed to do better than 'precious Dudley' without getting punished for 'using her abnormal to cheat.'

"I know things! I can do math, I can speak polish quite easily and other things. I'm not stupid!" Calla said, offended. While she can't show it Mr Noteworthy always told her she was intelligent and that she should use her intelligence. But Hagrid simply waved his hand and insisted.

"About _our _world, I mean. _Your _world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world._"

"What world?" Calla asked confused. Was Hagrid an alien? It would certainly explain his size. But Hagrid looked like he was ready to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon who had gone very pale , whispered something Calla couldn't hear. Something that sounded like 'mimblewimble.' Hagrid looked at Calla wildly. Almost desperately, like he was wishing she would say 'oh that? I knew that for forever. Why couldn't you specify?'

"But yeh must know about yer mum and Dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. _You're_ famous."

"W-what? My parents weren't _famous…_ were they?" Calla asked faintly. Why would two drunks be famous? Why would her Mum. A woman, who Aunt Petunia had told Calla spitefully, wasn't even sure if Calla was her father's daughter with how often she opened her legs. Why would a whore and a unemployed drunk be famous?

"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran a hand through his tangled mane, fixing Harry a bewildered and horror filled stare.

"Yeh don't know what you _are?_" he said finally.

Uncle Vernon somehow found his voice. Though by the wet stain on his pants, not his bladder control.

"Stop!" he commanded, "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell this girl anything!"

A braver man than Uncle Vernon would have quailed under the furious stare Hagrid gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his voice trembled with barely controlled rage.

"You never told her? Never told him what was in that letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! Ab' you kept it from her all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" Calla asked desperately. This single stranger had turned everything she knew. Everything she forced herself to accept all those years ago. He turned everything _false. _Calla didn't know what was true anymore. How much was lies and how much was the truth?

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Uncle Vernon yelled in a panic. Fear of what the – the abomination he had under his roof would do to him once it found out what it could do. Aunt Petunia let out a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, the both of yeh." Hagrid said, "Calla. Yer a witch."

There was a stunned silence in the shack. The wind could be heard howling outside as the rain and waves pounded on the rock the shack stood on. Yet Calla heard none of that. All she could focus on was the fact she was – is a witch.

"W-what?" Calla asked, struggling to understand. She at first felt offended because a witch is a green skinned, wart covered woman who boiled children alive. But she wasn't any of those things.

"A witch o' course." said Hagrid, as he sat back down on the couch. Which groaned and sunk even lower than it was before. Calla felt a flash of sympathy for the piece of furniture. "An a thumpin' good'un. I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Calla stretched out her hand to take the yellowed parchment letter that had started this adventure. Addressed in emerald ink to _Miss C. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. _She pulled out her letter and finally read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please findenclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Thousands of questions burst in Calla's mind. But Calla could only stutter out.

"Await my owl? What does that mean? Do you use owls like mail pigeons?"

"Gulping Gargoyles, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a small cart horse, and from yet another pocket in his overcoat, Hagrid pulled out an owl. A real, live, rather ruffled-looking, owl. A long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth, Hagrid scribbled a note which Calla read upside down.

_Dear Mr Dumbledore,  
Given Calla her letter. Taking her to buy her things tomorrow.  
Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.  
Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl's leg before throwing her out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down like it was as normal as reading the morning newspaper. 'Though, it could be normal to them.' Calla realized. 'I'll have to learn all I can. It is a new culture after all. Don't want to see like a tourist if her parents were magic.

"Where was I?" Hagrid questioned but at that moment Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but he looked furious, moved into the firelight. Calla flinched back and slid behind Hagrid so Uncle Vernon didn't see her.

"She's not going." He said.

Hagrid grunted, uninterested.

"I'd like ter see a 'great' muggle like you try and stop her." Hagrid said.

"A what?" Calla asked, interested.

"A muggle," Hagrid explained. "Is what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on.'

"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, angrily, "swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch, indeed!"

Calla noticed that Hagrid had gone sort of still at Uncle Vernon's words but she couldn't focus on that.

"You _knew_?" Calla shrieked. "You knew I was a – a witch?"

"Knew!" Aunt Petunia shrieked at the top of her lungs, making them wince as it grated on their ears. "_Knew!_ Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that _school_ – and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a _witch_ in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath before continuing. It seemed to Calla that she had wanted to say this since the day Mum _got _her letter.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as – as – _abnormal_ – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" Calla had gone pale white. Aunt Petunia had been spiteful, bitter and smug about the entire rant. Was – was she _happy, _her sister died? When Calla found her voice she said faintly.

"But – but you told me they died in a car crash!" Her voice growing stronger with each word till she was shouting in righteous fury. All the years of abuse and neglect building up. Unknown to Calla her hair had started floating in her anger.

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared, scaring Calla terribly. Calla had backed into the wall. "How could a car crash kill James and Lily Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Calla-Lily Potter not knowing her own story when every child in our world knows her name!"

"But why? What happened?" Calla asked him quietly.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He suddenly looked anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Calla, I don't know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh – but someone's gotta – yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." Hagrid threw a furious glare at the Dursleys.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh – mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"  
Hagrid sat down and stared into the fire, somber. "It begins, I suppose, with – with a person called – but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows…"

"Who?"

"Well – I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, Calla, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went … bad. As bad as you can go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped but no words came out of his mouth.

"Could you write it down?" Calla suggested. This name seemed to drill fear into people. 'Wouldn't it be funny if it was a normal name like Tom?' Calla thought to herself, giggling mentally.

"Can't spell it. All right – _Voldemort._" Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this – this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started looking for followers. Got 'em too – some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was getting' himself power, all right. Dark days, Calla. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches … Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up ter him – an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried ter get 'em on his side. Maybe he thought they were jus' too close ter Dumbledore ter want anything ter do with the Dark side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em … maybe he just wanted 'em out o' the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up at yer village where yer were all living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. Yeh were just a year old. He came ter yer house an' – an' –"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a handkerchief and blew into it, sounding much like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But it's that sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find – anyway –

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then – an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing – he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wonder where you got that scar on yer forehead? That's no ordinary cut. Only powerful dark magic could make a cut like that. Took care o' yer mum an' dad an' even yer house – but not yeh. That's why yer famous, no one's ever survived when he decided to kill them – no one but you. An' he killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age – the Mckinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts – an' you were only a baby an' you lived."

Calla's mind flashed to the frequent nightmare she would have. The green light and the laughter. Now she could remember a flash of annoyed red eyes staring at her. Hagrid stared sadly at her as she looked at her hands.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot …"

"Load of old tosh." Uncle Vernon spat. Calla jumped in fright, she had forgotten that the Dursleys were with them. Uncle Vernon seemed to have got his courage back and was glaring at Hagrid and her. His hands in tight fists.

"Now you listen here, girl," he snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured – and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the worlds better off without them in my opinion – asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types – just what I expected, always knew they would come to a sticky end -"

But Hagrid leapt up from his spot on the couch but before he could say anything Calla stood up. Her hands in tight fists. Her emerald green eyes had a fierce fire of righteous anger in them. Her fiery auburn hair floating as she glared at Uncle Vernon. Her temper that she usually had a good control over was finally let go. And it wasn't going to be

"Don't. You. Dare." Calla said slowly. "Don't you _dare_ mock the dead. Mock my parents. You think you are normal? You are the opposite of normal. You are _abnormal_. You're _ freaks_. And you will always be freaks. Because who hates imagination so much that they refuse to think of anything that is fiction without calling it an abomination against nature. Who resembles animals so much that it takes a second glance to realize they're human. Who can't for the life of them be compassionate? Who doesn't apologize when they're wrong instead they scream abuse at the person right. You – you are _abominations. You will never be normal._" Calla hissed at them. Her eyes glowing eerily as a stunned silence fell on them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT FREAK!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, his face turning a deep red as all the blood rushes to his head in anger. Uncle Vernon raised his fists and stormed forward. Preparing to beat this girl so badly that she will regret ever speaking. But before he could even come near him an umbrella was in his face. Hagrid's face was dark and promising as he whispered harshly.

"Don' even think abou' it." Uncle Vernon made the mistake of looking into Hagrid's eyes. No longer were they warm and welcoming, but black and empty except the promise of death if he so much as touched Calla. Hagrid might not have seen Calla since she was a baby but he was just as protective of her.

Uncle Vernon gulped from the promise on Hagrid's face, but the idiot said harshly.

"I am not letting some crackpot teach her magic tricks! She's going to Little Misses Reform School and she's going to be grateful for it!"

"Don' insult Professor Dumbledore in front o' me!" Hagrid said threateningly. Before pointing his umbrella at Dudley, he was eating Calla's cake. A beam of light hit Dudley and a pink curly tail burst through Dudley's pajamas. Aunt Petunia screamed and Dudley was panicking as he grabbed his bottom. Uncle Vernon roared and pulled Aunt Petunia and Dudley up the stairs, screaming that he will sue before he slammed the door shut.

Calla turned to Hagrid who was looking at her, sheepish.

"I – er – would appreciate if yeh don' tell people abou' this. I'm not really aloud ter do magic." Hagrid asked her. Calla smiled up at him.

"I won't. Your secrets safe with me." Hagrid blushed slightly but smiled back at her.

"Well, it's gettin' late." He handed her his overcoat. "Yeh can kip under that, don' mind if it wiggles a bit. I think I still got a couple of dormice in there." Calla thanked him and went back into her corner and fell asleep quickly.

'I'm a witch' was her last thought before she joined the peaceful landscapes of dreams.

* * *

**So that's chapter one! Here are the links of covers of what Calla played in the graveyard. It will also be on my profile. **

**Kiss the Rain:** watch?v=Yj56nFAjnq0  
**River Flows in You:** watch?v=RiWsDDW48Is

**Please Review. Helps me focus and get on track. **


	3. Chapter 2: Bloody Surprises (unbeta'd)

**Hey Fanfictionaires, yes I am alive. Now explanation time. In the first couple of months it started out as writers block/hating what I had written you get the picture. Then this summer my Bobo (my grandfather) passed on. I started writing the chapter again(Yay!). Then life threw me several curve balls... all right after the other (Boo!). **

**I discovered things I hadn't known about, about my family origins, my parents, and just life in general. And the bad tended to out way the good. But I wanted to at least get this stupid annoying chapter up for you guys. So I apologize if it doesn't seem up to par as my normal stuff is. I managed to get till Viktor and Alek re-meet Calla. I am still working on this, but please understand that I am under a lot at the moment but I am still working on this because I love Mrs Viktor Krum and I love you guys, you guys are so awesome. I also apologize for the lack of responses to the reviews as I normally reply to all of them. I still value them, they still brightened up my day. But I just wasn't in the mental ability to be the author you know and love (well hopefully love...). Thank you for understanding, I love you guys so much. Now, onto what you are usually used to :P**

_**Fan Art  
**_**Tumblr link on my profile along with my email.**

_**FAN ART CHALLENGE WINNER!**_

**No one sent me anything... Ya'll planned this didn't you *suspicious glare* But if you did send me something and it didn't come through for some reason, send me a PM to let me know and we can see what happened. **

_**FAN**__** ART**__** CHALLENGE**_

**But this CHALLENGE! Is of Mr Noteworthy. I want some fan art of Mr Noteworthy. Please? Come on let's draw the only positive adult figure in Calla's Dursley Childhood! **

**Natasha: YOU'RE ALIVE!**

**CP: Hehe... hi?  
**

**Natasha: Do you know HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN!**

**CP: Sorry?**

**Natasha: Computer off, no writing. I HAVE BEEN FROZEN IN MY WORRIED SPOT FOR MONTHS!**

**CP: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER *runs off into the distance***

**Natasha: COME BACK HERE!**

Chapter Two

Calla breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself as her mind raced to process the overwhelming information she had learned. After that failed, Calla forced herself to think over the information once more.

First, she was a witch. Not a green-skinned, wart covered, large nosed witch that cackled and ate children type of witch; but as in she had magical powers that defied the laws of physics. There was an entire society hidden away from the modern world. And she was now a part of it.

Second, her parents were _**not**_ irresponsible, useless drunks that died from a car crash. They were loved and highly respected people. They fought in a war against a psychopath was obsessed with 'blood purity'. They were murdered by the same psychopath they fought against. Their names were Lily Susan Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter. They were her parents. They were war heroes. They were people to be proud of. Calla had finally felt pride in being the daughter of Lily and James Potter.

Third, she was famous for surviving the attack that had killed her parents and 'killing' the psychopath that killed them. She was famous for surviving something that had killed her parents. She was known as the 'Girl-Who-Lived' and people will run to greet her if they noticed her. She finally knew the reason why some people would come up to shake her hand and then vanish suddenly during her childhood.

The fourth and final thing was that. She. Was. Rich. She was at Gringotts when a goblin, Griphook came up to her and informed her that her presence was requested by her account manager. Hagrid, the giant that had taken her from the little hut on the rock had protested loudly. Hagrid insisted that he had to take her to get her school things. Calla had seen the worry for her in Hagrid's eyes so she sent him a reassuring smile. She told him that she would be fine and that she could request a worker from Gringotts to accompany her on her shopping. Griphook had immediately agreed and Hagrid had no choice but to give in. He had given a farewell clap to her shoulder before he left. Griphook had led her to her account manager, Dragontooth's office.

Calla opened her eyes and saw Dragontooth look at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Heiress Potter?" Dragontooth asked gently. Calla smiled bitterly and shook her head softly.

"Not exactly but let us carry on. I have a feeling I am about to have my life turned upside down once again." Calla spoke neutrally but her grip on her violin case showed how close she was to panicking. Dragontooth stared at her for a second before he reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. Dragontooth set it upon his desk before he spoke.

"This parchment will show you your inheritance and magical prowess. You will need you to prick your finger and let a few drops of blood drop onto the parchment. The parchment will then scan your blood and magic and will write out which family names you have claim to as well as your levels of magic in certain areas. This is a common practice between purebloods and magic-raised as it has been known for Magick to take an extinct family and place their family magic in a 'random' person. Normally this test would be taken at your seventeenth birthday, the day you turn of age. But because you are the last of the Potter's it is protocol to see which vaults you have inherited and which you have not inherited." Dragontooth handed her the small dagger. The dagger was iron and had a gold handle but had strange writing inscribed into it. Calla carefully pricked her finger and let her blood slowly gather before three slow drops of blood hit the parchment with a splat. Calla watched in fascination as her blood was absorbed into the parchment. The parchment glowed ever so slightly and her name was spelled out.

_Calla-Lily Dorea Potter_

Calla's eyes widened.

Fifth, her middle name was Dorea. She had a middle name. Calla had a middle name.

Sixth. She was named after her mother. She shared something with her mother.

The parchment had filled out as Calla processed this new information.

_Parents: James Charles Potter (deceased) and Lily Susan Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_God-parents: Sirius Orion Black (unavailable) and Alice Longbottom nee Spinnet (unavailable)_

_Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Known soul-bonds: Viktor Aleksander Krum (unbonded)_

_Marriage Contracts: Viktor Aleksander Krum, (must be completed before bride-to-be is 22)_

_Heiress/heir_

_Ancient and Noble house of Potter (Paternal)_

_Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor (Paternal)_

_Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw (Maternal)_

_Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin (Paternal) (Right Of Conquest)_

_Ancient and Noble house of Preverell (Paternal)_

_House of Evans (Maternal)_

_Magic/Abilities (1-1000)_

_Magic Core__: __**924**_ _(447 blocked) (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Occlumency__: __**608**_ _(608 blocked) (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Legilimency__: __**586**_ _(586 blocked) (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Divination/Seers Ability__: __**843**_ _(743 blocked) (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parseltongue/ParselMagic: __**659 **__(559 blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Healing Magic__: __**564**_

_Transfiguration Magic__: __**796**_

_Charms Magic__: __**864**_

_Earth Magic__: __**764**_

_Intent Magic__: __**886**_ _(686 blocked) (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Animagi__: Silver Fox, raven_

_Dark magic__: __**536**_

_Grey magic__: __**987**_

_Light magic__: __**776**_

_(Request Testing For Further Information)_

_**(A/N The rest of the parchment is just saying how much she owns, blah blah blah. She's rich.)**_

Calla read this carefully.

"Do you have any questions?" Dragontooth asked her. Calla nodded slowly.

"Several, if I may?" Calla had let her question trail off, it grew quieter as she grew more uncertain.

"Of course." Dragontooth told her.

"First, what is a soul-bond?" Calla asked softly.

"There are three types of soul-bonds. Pet, friend, or potential future spouse. If it's with a pet, you would have a higher understanding with your pet. Your pet will always be able to find you and you will probably find yourself speaking to it as though it could speak itself and find yourself getting the general idea of what they are saying. Your pet would be referred to as your familiar. It has been said that the strongest bonds with their familiars are able to communicate through their minds. After a lack of recent proof it was said to be a myth.

A soul-bond with a friend is referred to as a 'soul-siblings'. It can be with someone much older or much younger. The older will usually assume the role as the 'older sibling' while the younger takes the role as the younger sibling. Soul-siblings are not rare but they are not common either. There are also times where soul-siblings will be soul-twins. You do not have to be born on the same day as the other. Usually soul-twins are born in the same year or are at maximum eleven months apart.

Now soul-bonds are considered potential soulmates. You have a higher chance at love and that love lasting than with other people. But the thing about soul-bonds is that they don't need a bonding ceremony to get the… perks of marriage. Your magic will connect after a while. Being able to feel each other's emotions and your inner… feral, will see the soul-bond as a mate. What role you have in the relationship, depends entirely on the relationship." Dragontooth had started out well but grew unsure as to how to explain the last bond. Human's relationships were very different than goblin relationships, more complicated than a goblin's relationship.

"Thank you. Now this Viktor Krum, is a soul-bond of mine and that is the reason why I have a marriage contract with him?" Calla questioned. Dragontooth nodded. "How did my parents know he was a soul-bond of mine?" Calla questioned.

"I would assume they performed the charm. The Krum's and the Potter's are old family friends, as well as having an alliance with each other. I would assume Lord Krum brought Heir Krum to meet you and they saw some unusual behaviour." Dragontooth informed her. Calla nodded, accepting the answer.

"Why does it say that Dumbledore blocked my magic?" Dragontooth stared at her before he cursed in goblin-tongue. He held out his hand for the parchment. Calla placed it into his wrinkled hand. Dragontooth's beady, black eyes scanned over the parchment quickly. When he finished reading the parchment, he let out a loud curse and threw the parchment back onto his desk. Dragontooth rubbed his hand down his face in frustration.

"That ****** of man. I knew I should have gutted him when I had the chance." Dragontooth muttered under his breath.

"uh… Dragontooth?" Calla mentally winced, she hoped she hadn't angered the goblin who was in charge of her fortune. "What does having blocked magic mean?" Calla questioned him. Dragontooth ran a hand down his face.

"Heiress Potter, you have the worst luck if you do not mind me stating." Dragontooth told her.

"I don't mind, it's been that way since I was placed at the Dursley's." Calla waved him off.

"Having your magic blocked is dangerous. Instead of your magic being able to move through out your body and being exercised by using said magic, it is contained within your core. It builds up over time. At first it just builds up your reserves but your reserves can only expand so much as they are reserves, a back-up for when you exhaust you magic. So your magic builds up like a river behind a dam. Only there is no way of letting the water out and it only keeps building. When the dam breaks it's horrific. Blocking ones magic is considered illegal and to be punished by death but because of the idiotic British Ministry of Magic, it will only cause you to get sentenced to Azkaban." Dragontooth grumbled as he thought of the idiotic ministry that was determined to make enemies everywhere they went.

"Is there a way to safely unblock my magic?" Calla asked concerned for her life. She was picturing herself combusting from magic build up.

"Yes, luckily we have ways of dealing with almost anything as unlike the humans, we don't lose our knowledge from losing books and wars." Dragontooth told her. Calla smiled at his grumbles of idiotic humans.

"How long will it take before I can have these blocks taken off?" Calla was trying to think of how long it would take getting used to the change. She only had a month till school begins after all.

"Depends." Dragontooth told her apologetically. "It can take as little as two days to as long as three months. Though because of the direness of the situation I'm sure it won't take longer than three weeks."

"But that would only give me about a week before Hogwarts starts." Calla told him, concerned. "Would I be able to go to Hogwarts without sending myself to a hospital?"

"You just have to be careful on the physical. Don't force your magic to do something, let it come as slow as it needs to. Then again with you going to Hogwarts, their expectations aren't that strict. It's also only your first year. So I wouldn't worry about it." Dragontooth informed her calmly. A knock on the door was heard and Dragontooth barked out a word in a different language and the goblin, Griphook came in carrying a box. He set the box down on Dragontooth's desk.

"Hello again Griphook." Calla greeted him with a smile. Griphook gave her, what Calla assumed was a smile before he left once again. Calla turned her attention back to Dragontooth who was looking inside the box with concentration. Once he approved of what he saw he straightened up.

"These are the heir rings of your inheritances. Once you put them on, you will have access to your family vaults. While you cannot make official decisions as you are only heiress, not Lady. You will be able to become Lady as fifteen. Fourteen if we push it but being Lady of the House is a large and heavy responsibility. So I suggest that unless the situation demands it, we avoid turning you into Lady Potter till you're fifteen. Sixteen if we're extremely fortunate and you haven't inherited the Potter's double bladed luck." Dragontooth advised her before handing her the box. Calla opened the box to reveal three beautiful and elegant rings. She admired them with a smile.

"You will first put on the Potter ring, to show that is your first house. The Preverell ring had been combined with the Potter ring for over a thousand years otherwise it would normally be the second ring. The Gryffindor ring is also combined, though it has only been since… five generations from Godric Gryffindor. So not nearly as long. Next is the Ravenclaw ring. As it is from the maternal side of your family it isn't as noted as your paternal side. And lastly the Slytherin ring. While you are a relative you weren't the heiress until you or one of your ancestors had defeated the heir in an Honour or Blood duel. The Evans family doesn't have a ring because of the lack of history and wealth as well as the lack of reputation. You will put them on one at a time. Do you understand?" Dragontooth asked her. Calla nodded.

"The Potter-Preverell-Gryffindor ring, then the Ravenclaw ring and then the Slytherin ring. Mom doesn't have a ring for her maiden name. Will they combine?" Calla asked curiously. Dragontooth nodded to her question.

"Yes, now it goes from the left to the right." Dragontooth informed her calmly. Calla gave a smile before one by one she put the rings on her ring finger. She watched curious as the metal of the rings seemed to twist into each other, melting into each other till she was wearing a simple elegant silver ring with three sapphires in the middle that fit perfectly. Dragontooth glanced at it before he spoke.

"A beautifully engraved design 14k white gold three stone ring is set with 3 quality oval sapphires and 10 diamond side stones for a total of about 0.75 Carats of Sapphire and 0.26 carats of diamonds." He said as if it was a reflex. Dragontooth relaxed before he spoke again. "You have a very expensive ring right there. If you could sell it you would have made a lot of money." Dragontooth told her. Calla scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

"What do you mean 'if'?"

"There are so many enchantments and runes in the very metal that it would be like selling someone something which kills them before waking up to see it on your finger." Dragontooth explained to her. Calla nodded in understanding.

"Now the next order of business is do you wish to privately view your parents views before I organise a public viewing or would you prefer to wait till the public viewing?" Dragontooth asked her calmly.

"What's your definition of public?"

"Everyone that is mentioned in the will. As well as the people that are supposed to enforce the will." Dragontooth said calmly. Calla frowned as a thought appeared in her brain.

"Why didn't this happen when they died?" Dragontooth frowned and a glowered at his desk.

"Dumbledore had the will sealed and it fell through the cracks as the wizarding world had just ended a war so everything was chaos." Dragontooth told her. Calla frowned in thought.

"I'm assuming the moment I 'vanquished' Voldemort they considered the war over? Voldemort's army just gave in?" Calla was surprised.

"Voldemort had managed to bring such fear that people avoided saying his very name." Dragontooth explained. "When you vanquished him, people regained their courage and fought like they did in the beginning of the war. Death Eaters were captured by the dozens, though dozens were set free as well by the excuse of the imperious curse." Dragontooth explained though he scowled heavily when he mentioned the imperious curse. Calla nodded slowly before she took in a deep breath.

"Another question, why does it say that I have taken out money? I know for a fact that I haven't seen a knut of it." Calla informed Dragontooth, suspicious. Dragontooth sighed and once again scanned the parchment.

"I have got to read these things completely when I get them. So much easier than searching through unorganized files." Dragontooth mumbled to himself as his eyes scanned the parchment for a third and final time. Dragontooth growled in frustration. "Damn Dumbledore!" He cursed as he realized how much his underling lied to him. He pressed a button and Griphook walked through the doors with a look of relief. "Griphook, go find KnobbedFoot and have him thrown into the pit!" Griphook bowed shallowly before he gained a cruel smile and a battle axe appeared in his hand as he marched out of the room.

"So will I lose my stolen wealth forever or will I have everything returned? With interest." Calla asked Dragontooth, a calculating glint in her emerald eyes as her mind raced to keep up with the events that were unfolding.

"Of course, and a trusted goblin and Gringotts worker will be employed to retrieve your stolen heirlooms for as long as it takes, as Gringotts has wronged you greatly by allowing this _insult_ to go undiscovered." Dragontooth sneered. Calla nodded in understanding before she sighed.

"What am I to do now, Dragontooth? I'm so confused." Calla sighed. Dragontooth frowned in thought.

"Well you can have a private viewing of your parent's wills. Contact the Krum family. Go down to your vaults to view through your property. Name a proxy for your Wizengamot seats. Start plotting for world domination. There is quite a lot you can do Heiress Potter. I suggest viewing your parent's wills, contact the Krum family, have Lord Krum become your magical guardian and live with them to learn about your betrothed." Dragontooth listed. Calla slumped.

"I had forgotten about the betrothal in all this madness." Calla straightened up. "Alright, how about while I am reading my parent's wills, you have your fellow goblins contact Lord Krum and get the paperwork for the guardian transfer prepared. After, I will either go to view my vaults, or ask for listings and ask you to send items as I wish, as I am positive that there will be books in the vaults. Does that sound okay?" Calla lost her nerve half way through and was curling into herself as she subtly dug her nail into her thumb while she spoke. Dragontooth thought for a moment before he agreed to her suggestions.

"Though I would suggest; that you don't take books with you to Hogwarts as it isn't secure. You're vaults and the Potter Library has knowledge that has been forgotten. I would suggest not sharing it easily." Dragontooth warned her. Calla nodded in understanding. Dragontooth wrote something out on several different parchments before he folded up the parchments and stamped a seal onto them. A younger goblin came through the doors and with a bow took the parchments before leaving the room without a word. Moments later a different goblin came in carrying a small box. The goblin placed the box on Dragontooth's desk before he promptly left.

Dragontooth took out two crystals that emitted a soft blue glow. He set one crystal in front of Calla.

"This is your father's will, Heiress Potter." Dragontooth informed before he spoke again. "_Strenuus._" Above the crystal appeared the upper body of the late James Potter. Calla clasped her hands over her mouth to hold back a sob of happiness. This was her _father. _Her Dad. Papa.

"Papa." Calla whispered as she stared at the man who had died to protect her. The see-through image of James Potter opened his mouth to speak.

"_I, James Charles Potter, I solemnly swear on my magic that I am sound of mind, in control of my own actions and up to no good. So mote it be." _The image flashed for a moment. "_I guess I didn't make it through this blasted war. Otherwise what I am about to say would be a lot different. I hope I went out fighting, and that I managed to protect what is most precious to me. My sweet little Bambi, Calla-Lily. First, if my Calla-Lily Dorea Potter, had survived and Lily didn't, she is to go to co-guardianship with Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom nee Spinnet. If they are unavailable then she is to go into the guardianship of Aleksander Krum and Natasha Krum nee Volkov. Under no circumstances is Calla-Lily is to be placed in the care of Petunia Dursley nee Evans. She treated Lily horrible when she found out Lily had magic and would without a doubt treat Calla the same, if not worse. Anyways, on with the show. _

_To Sirius Orion Black. I leave 1 knut and Siriusly to you because I'm leaving you with my precious little Bambi._

_To Remus Lupin. I leave 1000 gallons and Howler, gets some better clothes and keep on laughing!_

_To Aleksander Krum I leave you 800 gallons to go to my baby girls wedding_

_To Viktor Aleksander Krum I leave you with my old broom, a silver arrow. It's still in wonderful condition. But don't forget to let my daughter have a turn. And a threat of, if you hurt my baby girl. I will come from the grave to avenge her. You will learn why Potter was such a feared name amongst the Death Eaters._

_To Alice Longbottom I leave 1000 gallons. I hope Neville and Calla are still great friends._

_To Severus Snape. I apologize and will leave you 1000 gallons as an apology along with my great Aunt's potion notes. I shouldn't have done what I did. For it was most likely me and the others that pushed you towards him, and away from Lily._

_To Albus Dumbledore I leave you with a punch in the face. How dare you try to make my daughter into a weapon you bastard. Potters have never been controlled by fate. Never have been and never will be. So you can take your 'greater good' and shove it. Leave Calla alone._

_To my darling Daughter Calla-Lily Dorea Potter I leave the rest. In your trust vault, there is a box filled with notebooks filled with thoughts and ideas of spells that your mother and I have created. Use them however you wish._

_So mote it be. Goodbye my darling little girl. I'm proud of you and I love you. Even if you're in Slytherin. Goodbye my friends. Mischief Managed. _

Calla wiped away tears from her eyes. Her father loved her. Her Papa was proud of her. Dragontooth placed Papa's crystal back into the box before moving forward the other crystal.

"_Strenuus_."

A beautiful woman, with flowing auburn locks of hair and brilliant emerald eyes, even in the faded image she was presented in, appeared over the crystal. Calla smiled at the image, her eyes hungrily taking in the similarities between mother and daughter. This was her Mama. Lily Potter. Lily had a determined glint in her eyes and held her head high. Even in a simple mirror image, the woman gave off the aura of something that shouldn't be messed with. This beautiful, powerful woman was her Mama.

_I, Lily Susan Potter nee Evans swear on my magic that I am mentally sound and in control of my own actions. So mote it be." _ Her image flashed for a moment. "_I knew from the moment Severus passed on the message of the fact that Voldemort knew, that I would not make it out of this war. James was the one who held onto the hope while I hardened my heart and put everything into making sure my daughter, my sweet little Calla-Lily, made it out alive. Calla-Lily is to go to Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom nee Spinnet if James and I do not survive. If Sirius and Alice are unavailable then Calla-Lily is to go into the care of Aleksander and Natasha Krum. Under no circumstances is my daughter to be put into the care of my sister, Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Petunia is a wretched, twisted human being and her husband even more so. Now that that is out of the way, I might as well continue on._

_First to Sirius Black, you get 1 knut and that stupid vase that you always complained about." _Mama's eyes gleamed, smug. "_It has runes to be unbreakable and to always appear in the room you are living in. Merry Christmas and happy birthday. You should've known better than to try and cross me, Sirius. _Mama smirked before she continued on.

"_To Remus Lupin, I give you my notebook and 1000 gallons as well as the Lilypad Cottage. You have been an amazing friend throughout the years and I will forever be grateful. _

_To Alice Longbottom, I give you the other half of our best friend's necklace. As well as my high heels from hell that you loved so much. I know we both promised to not give each other money if we died so I am simply going to give you a locket that is worth about 10 000 gallons. _Mama gave a cheeky grin. Calla was picturing strangers laughing at the inside jokes as they wiped tears from their faces. Not only was her parents taken from her but so were her parents friends. So much was taken from her that night…

"_To Aleksander Krum, I give you nothing, for you will have my daughter as your own daughter in time. And there is nothing I can think of that is worth more than her. I can only ask that you take care of her. _

_To Natasha Krum, I give you my cookbook so you and Calla have something to bond over. As I know how much you have longed for a daughter. _

_To Viktor Krum. I have already connected you to my baby girl. But I leave you my notebook of offense and defense spells that I had invented. Learn them for I am trusting you with the most precious thing I have. My daughter. Protect her and love her. Cherish her. _

_To Severus Snape, I forgive you and I ask for forgiveness for abandoning you when I should have seen how much pressure was on you in Slytherin. Sadly we cannot undue the past and simply must make do with the future. I give you my potions book. The one we used to write in together to improve. I also give you 700 gallons. Spend it how you wish. _

_To Albus Dumbledore. You are a twisted, disgusting, idiotic cockroach. You had the audacity to actually tell me that my child, when she wasn't even born yet, had to fight against Voldemort, that she was 'destined' to kill him. That the sacrifice was for the 'greater good'. Well here's my answer to you, you narcissistic prick! Leave my daughter alone! She is not a weapon for you to mold! She is a person! I leave you a castration hex and for salt and lemon juice to be rubbed into the wound! _Mama was angry, her face was flushed as she ranted. Mama took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down. Soon she had a light smile on her face.

"_To my darling daughter, Calla-Lily Potter. I leave you the rest. In your trust vault is a little pendant. It is a tradition in my family to name our daughters after flowers. The Potter's have a tradition of naming our children after relatives. You were named after me and James's mother Dorea Potter nee Black. A remarkable and formable woman. But another tradition in my family is to have a pendant created of the flower you were named after. Your pendant is a calla-lily. Normally I would give this to you on your thirteenth birthday, even though it was purchased before you were even born. It has protection runes crafted into it as well as a lullaby rune. If you say the word 'Solatium' meaning comfort. The tune for the lullaby I used to sing to you will play. I love you my little flower and I will always be proud of you. Stay strong my little flower. _

_So mote it be. Goodbye my friends. Thank you for being a part of my life." _

With those final words, Lily Potter's image faded and Dragontooth placed the crystal back into the box. Dragontooth watched as Calla wiped her eyes before she got a hold of herself.

"While you were witnessing your parents will, I received notice that the letter has been sent. Lord Krum shall be here in at least thirty minutes if we caught him at a good time. What would you like to do within that time?" Dragontooth asked Calla gently. Calla smiled wobbly at him.

"May we go get the pendant and the box of notebooks from my vault, please?" Calla asked Dragontooth softly.

"I can have someone sent, or we can go ourselves. Which would you prefer?" Dragontooth suggested. Calla smiled a little more brightly as she subtly held her ribs as pain flared.

"May you send someone to collect it? I would like to wait here to meet my future father-in-law." Calla asked him politely while she mentally despaired over how much walking she would have had to do. "Also how would Lord Krum arrive? Bulgaria is about two and a half hours from the United Kingdom, and that is with an airplane."

"We have a way of transportation called the Floo. The Floo is being able to travel from fireplace to fireplace with floo powder. Few know the exact details of how it works. But there is Floo and International Floo. International floo is a little riskier than regular floo as you have the risk of appearing in the wrong country. Normally you have to book an international floo time slot so the ministry can make sure you arrive safely but Gringotts has its own floo network that connects the banks. So in reality it will only take him about five minutes to arrive, but he will have to go through the paperwork before he can leave." Dragontooth explained as he wrote out orders on a piece of parchment before he handed her the quill. "Please sign here, Heiress Calla-Lily Potter." Dragontooth instructed. He watched as Calla signed her name carefully, her movements stiff and unfamiliar. When she finished the last letter she handed Dragontooth his quill. Dragontooth had the rolled up parchment sent away. Calla leaned back in her chair and breathed shallowly. Calla closed her eyes as she mentally counted to calm down. '_One hundred. Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight…' _

* * *

Aleksander Krum stared in disbelief at the letter in his hand. James's precious little girl was found at last. But only because she was about to begin shopping for her school supplies. Thank merlin for Gringotts. Alek thought as he slumped back against his chair. He ran his hand through his hair before he stood up. He pocketed the letter before he rushed to the door.

"I'm off for the rest of the week." He said before continuing on to the floo. His secretary protested and rushed after him.

"But sir! You have appointments! Meetings! Presentations!" The secretary exclaimed as she followed him.

"Reschedule them. We've done this before and we can do it again." Aleksander informed her as he put on his coat. The poor flustered woman was left gaping as Aleksander left through the floo.

"DAMN RICH BASTARD!"

The scream was heard throughout the building and several people winced in sympathy for the poor secretary. Aleksander Krum was a family man first, business man second. The worst part was he could afford to be. By the amount of hysteria in the poor secretary's voice, Aleksander just rescheduled a week of important business meetings, appointments etc) and she was the one who had to do the talking.

* * *

Aleksander had quickly picked up Viktor and had Natasha prepare the manor for Calla-Lily's arrival. After a nerve wracking long period of time of doing paperwork, the two males had finally been cleared for floo travel to the British branch of Gringotts. The moment they stepped out of the floo fireplace, they were greeted by a goblin.

"Lord Krum and Heir Krum?" The goblin asked emotionlessly. Both of them nodded and was rushed through the 'upon destination' paperwork. Let it never be said that the goblins weren't thorough and merciless in their paperwork.

Viktor was having a hard time controlling his emotions as he thought about the little enfant he had been betrothed to from a young age, that had been missing from their home for ten years. Viktor would reluctantly admit that he had been feeling antsy ever since he had been informed of his betrothal at the age of seven. When he was a mere child, he didn't truly understand what it meant. He thought that Calla-Lily was his, and she had been stolen from him. He would often make demands about Calla. Unintentionally, he broke his parent's hearts further with each demand. Unknown to him, for the memories were long forgotten, after he had met Calla for the first time, his parents would make cautious visits. He had been used to seeing Calla occasionally and after she was hidden away, he would demand to see his 'Callie'. So Viktor was very anxious to meet the girl that he would marry in the future.

Aleksander, on the other hand, was ridden with guilt. His mind kept worrying over the separation. If only he put in a little more funds, a little more effort, a little more anything… maybe Calla-Lily would have grown up in their household. Aleksander froze for a millisecond before he closed his eyes in horror as a thought appeared in his head. '_Oh Merlin, please tell me she wasn't raised with Lily's sister. Oh please.' _

The two males were led to Dragontooth's office after the paperwork went through and they stared at the dark, wooden door in front of them. The goblin knocked on the door softly before he opened the door. Inside the room was an aged goblin, Dragontooth, and a small, young girl with auburn red hair and emerald green eyes that were focused on a little journal in her hands. Her lips were in a concentrated pout. But that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the swollen, split lip and bruises around her eyes. The flesh that was barely stretched over her bones. The fact that Viktor could probably wrap his fingers twice around her thin wrists. The girl looked up and smiled at them, though her eyes were painfully empty, with only expectation, wariness and fear. She closed the journal and stood up from her chair. Aleksander's calculating eyes, caught the small wince when she stood. His magic tensed in fury under his skin. This child… no James's child… his brother in all but blood's child…. was in _pain_. She was _bruised._ She had _bled_.

"Hello, I'm Ca-... Heiress Calla-Lily Potter. Please call me Calla. It is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Hehe, yeah I cut off right when they met Calla-Lily. Sorry not sorry... But yeah, review please and thank you! I love them, they make me happy! When skies are grey! It's also like really late and I need to clean tomorrow *hisses at the apocalypse that is my room* *hides when it hisses back* Hehe...yeaaahhh...**


End file.
